disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
James Stacy Barbour
James Barbour (born April 25, 1966),1 is an American singer and Broadway actor. Early life Barbour was born April 25, 1966 in Cherry Hill, New Jersey. He graduated from Hofstra University. Theatre credits In late 2007, he performed the role of Sydney Carton in a world premiere pre-Broadway musical adaptation of Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities at the Asolo Repertory Theatrein Sarasota, Florida. It was announced in January 2015 that Barbour would take the role of Phantom in the Broadway musical Phantom of the Opera. He was cast once more as Sydney Carton in the Broadway musical adaptation of A Tale of Two Cities, which opened for preview on August 19, 2008, at the Al Hirschfeld Theatre in New York. He also starred on Broadway in such Tony Award-winning and nominated shows as Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Carousel, Jane Eyre (for which he was nominated for a Drama League Award), Urinetown, and Stephen Sondheim's Assassins. From February 9, 2015 til December 23, 2017, he performed the title role in The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. He was succeeded by Peter Joback. Solo career He started a holiday-concert series in 2008, launching it at Sardis restaurant in New York singing many Holiday classics. Each performance featured a guest star. These guest stars included Brandi Burkhardt, Natalie Toro, Deborah Gibson, Marla Schaffel, Marc Kudisch, and Kevin Earley. Due to the success of this concert, Sardi's ask him to create another concert which he made a Love Songs concert. The concert featured numerous Broadway classics. This concert was later extended to more performances as a result of great sales. This concert, like the Holiday Concert, also included a guest performer at each performance. These guests included Jenny Powers, Lauren Kennedy, Julia Murney, Laura Osnes, Constantine Maroulis, Lee Roy Reams, Todd Murray, Paige Davis, Patrick Page, Robert Cuccioli, Andrea McArdle, John Schuck, Jeff McCarthy, and Kevin Greene. These guests were announced one by one on James Barbour's official blog. He repeated the holidays concerts in 2009 in both New York and Los Angeles. The New York performances were held at Bill's 1890 Restaurant & Café and the Los Angeles performance at The Colony Theatre. In 2010, he expanded these concerts to six cities. He co-founded Laughing Dog Entertainment with Steve Binder. Personal life Barbour is married to fellow performer Dana Stackpole, with whom he has two daughters. He has given benefit concerts for his alma Mater Hofstra University. In April 2006, Barbour was arrested and charged with statutory rape of a female minor five and half years prior. In the Fall of 2006, he was indicted by a grand jury in New York for said crime. In January 2008, he pleaded guilty to two misdemeanour counts of endangering the welfare of a minor in exchange for a lesser sentence of 60 days in jail and three years probation. Also, in accordance with his plea bargain, Barbour made a public allocution to these misdemeanors. He began his sixty-day jail sentence at Rikers Island on February 29, 2008. He has been an Artist Committee Board member of The Actors Fund Of America for since 2000 during which time he has performed many charitable fundraisers in support of the Fund and Broadway Cares/ Equity Fights AIDS. In 2009 he gave a benefit concert for The Actor's Fund Of America at Feinsteins At The Regency in New York City. In 2014, he gave a fundraising performance for Scientology. Broadway * Cyrano: The Musical (1993) * Carousel (1994) * Beauty and the Beast (1998–1999) * Jane Eyre (2000) * Urinetown (2001) * Assassins (2004) * A Tale of Two Cities (2008) * The Phantom of the Opera (2015) Filmography * Beauty and the Beast: A Concert on Ice (1996) (TV) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) (TV) * Cyrano: The Musical (1997) (TV) * Just Shoot Me! (1997) (TV) * Houdini (1998) * Sex and the City (1999) (TV) * Twinkle Toes (1999) * The District (2000) (TV) * That's Life (2001) (TV) * Eight Crazy Nights (2002) * Ed (2003) (TV) * Alchemy (2005) Discography * Bring Me Giants * A Gift of Christmas (2009) * A Tale of Two Cities, The Musical: International Studio Cast Recording (2008) * Broadway in Concert (with Hershey Felder) (2007) * Dracula: The Musical Concept Recording * Jane Eyre – Original Cast Recording * Assassins - Broadway Cast Recording * Love Songs * The Gift Awards * 2001 Drama League Award - Edward Rochester, Jane Eyre ~ The Musical (WIN) * 2006/7 LA Weekly Garland Award - Back From Broadway (WIN) * 2007 Sarasota Magazine Award for Best Actor in a Musical - Sydney Carton, A Tale of Two Cities (WIN - Tie) * 2008-2009 BroadwayWorld Fan Choice Award for Best Actor in a Musical - Sydney Carton, A Tale of Two Cities (Finalist /''Runner-Up'' ) * 2009 Outer Critics Circle Award for Best Actor in a Musical - Sydney Carton, A Tale of Two Cities (Nomination) * 2009 Drama Desk Award for Best Actor in a Musical - Sydney Carton, A Tale of Two Cities (Nomination) Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:People Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Content